


You Have a Strange Idea of Foreplay

by KahtyaSofia



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-16
Updated: 2010-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahtyaSofia/pseuds/KahtyaSofia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the things Brad loves most about Nate is how his mind works. Even when it sometimes comes up with the most retarded ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have a Strange Idea of Foreplay

**Author's Note:**

> I participated in a comment fic writing game titled 25 Things About My Sexuality, over at LJ comm [combat jack](http://community.livejournal.com/combat_jack/11869.html?thread=114781#t114781).
> 
> This was one of my contributions.
> 
> _Everyone has heard Brad extol the virtues of using prostitutes. They think they know his one and only reason. Yes, Brad firmly believes that women are costly, and that contracting with a professional for sex ensures that he gets just what he wants, when he wants it, how he wants it, and it keeps the costs under control._
> 
> There are other reasons Brad contracts with prostitutes, some of which might surprise you. Like the fact that, using professionals keeps Brad's contact with stupid people at a minimum.
> 
> Think about it; you see someone new and the attraction is instant. One of you works up the guts to make the first move, whether it's buying a drink or simply making an introduction. Brad has lost track of the number of times he's thought he was going to get laid, only to have the object of his attraction say something so idiotic, so uninformed, so back-asswards, that he's suddenly faced with a chronic case of limp-dick.
> 
> You see, Brad needs more than just his cock stimulated in order for him to have good sex; really great sex; fucking mind blowing sex. So, in order to keep from having bad sex with someone so stupid as to usually not be worth his time, Brad gets hookers. You tell them what you want, they do it, you pay them. No chit chat. No mood killing disappointment.
> 
> Does it get old sometimes? Sex without intimacy? Coming without connection? Absolutely. Nothing gets Brad harder than sinking himself deep into the body of someone he likes and respects. Foreplay for Brad, can sometimes be a spirited argument with someone who knows what the fuck their talking about.
> 
> Brad's never come so hard in his life as he did the night Nate fucked him ... after Nate had won an argument.

 

They were in the kitchen, cleaning up after dinner. Brad had cooked so, technically, doing dishes was Nate’s job. Brad just wanted to be around Nate, to talk to him, to touch him surreptitiously, whenever the opportunity presented. 

Brad just couldn’t believe the stupid shit that had just come out of Nate’s mouth.

“Did you just fucking say that NAFTA is working?” Brad asked incredulously, turning to face Nate, plate in hand, hovering and forgotten.

“Yes,” Nate replied, brows drawn together in confusion at Brad’s tone. “And it’s true.”

“You are yanking my chain,” Brad said, shaking his head in disbelief. “Tell me you’re yanking my chain.”

“I don’t know what you’re getting all wound up about.” Nate chuckled. “NAFTA has reduced poverty in Mexico, increased trade in American made goods, and reduced tariffs all around.”

Brad finally remembered to put away the plate he was holding. It clicked against the other plates in the stack with more force than Brad had intended. He huffed loudly. It was almost a derisive snort but he’d save that for later, in the event Nate said anything else stupid.

“Your liberal, socialist, do-gooder roots are showing.” Brad used his entire body to nudge Nate out of the way. It didn’t matter that Nate wasn’t really in Brad’s way.

“You think democratic reform and the opening of new markets in Mexico is a bad thing?” Nate asked pointedly, an eyebrow lifted as he watched Brad and waited for him to answer.

“Real wages for Mexican workers have declined thirteen percent,” Brad retorted, enunciating carefully. “What’s worse, half a million American workers have entered government retraining programs because their companies have moved jobs either to the north or to the south.”

Nate actually jabbed a finger into Brad’s chest. “But the point is, they’ve been retrained, with a new skill set, in order to occupy a new job created by a NAFTA opportunity.”

Brad was tempted to grab Nate’s hand and yank his body in close. He resisted the urge, though. Nate obviously needed schooling. “The bottom line is, American workers are losing jobs and the U.S. is increasing its trade deficit.”

Nate leaned his hip against the counter and crossed his arms over his chest. His manner was challenging, as if he wanted to see if Brad had the ability to counter the next argument. Nate’s entire demeanor made Brad’s cock twitch in response. “NAFTA brought in a flood of foreign investment and contributed to a twenty-four percent rise in Mexico's per capita income.”

Brad stepped close to Nate and leaned in. “That is a statistic quoted by the notorious Mexican President, Vicente Fox.” He pressed his hips against Nate’s and felt the early beginnings of his hardon. “My stat of a thirteen percent reduction comes from a reliable American institute.” Brad tilted his head and let his lips hover just above Nate’s. “You believe in the veracity of good, old-fashioned American institutes, don’t you Nate?”

Nate’s mouth fell slack as his eyes focused on Brad’s lips. Brad noted Nate’s preoccupation and he snaked his tongue out to wet his lower lip. Nate’s eyes narrowed slightly, his breath caught, then he seemed to shake off his stupor. “Your beloved _President Bush,_” Nate said the name like an epithet and his mouth almost seemed to lift in a snarl, “has even said that NAFTA has led to income gains and tax cuts amounting to about $930 each year for the average U.S. household of four.”

Brad stepped away from the heat of Nate’s body. It was either that or nibble on Nate’s lower lip. “But NAFTA has wiped out your beloved Canadian social programs.” He kept his tone deceptively light. “That must pain your utopian-seeking heart.”

It was unwise to turn away from Nate during an argument, Brad realized, when he heard the loud snap of a dishtowel at the same time he felt the sharp sting of it hitting his ass. The pain did nothing to lessen his half-hard cock, though.

“Social programs will eventually become unnecessary with NAFTA,” Nate said forcefully. “Free trade creates efficiency by having nations focus on what they do best, which leads to lower prices and greater productivity. Free trade creates wealth, in the big picture.”

“Ow,” Brad complained belatedly. He aimed a kick at Nate’s shapely ass as he pushed past Brad on his way to the bedroom. “Free trade has resulted in job losses in uncompetitive industries. That is not a small issue, Nate. Jobs are being shipped to other countries.”

Brad leaned on the door jam to watch Nate undress. He waited for the next piece of Nate’s argument with anticipation. He fucking _loved it_ when Nate demonstrated just how damn smart he was. Fuck, Brad got _hard_ when Nate challenged his own ideas and opinions.

“Free trade means lower prices for everyone, and people who lost jobs in inefficient and uncompetitive industries are now free to use their labor doing something else that we _are_ competitive in.” Nate tossed his shirt into the laundry hamper and began to unfasten his trousers. Brad watched his hands avidly. He ached to free his own erection from the constriction of his jeans.

“That’s little solace to those who have actually lost their jobs, you know?” Brad asked, really prodding Nate to see where his magnificent brain would take them next, even if it means leaving his own cock painfully confined for just a little longer.

“Jobs and factories have been shipped to Mexico, but suppliers have not.” Nate stood gloriously and un-self consciously naked in the middle of their bedroom. Brad pushed away from the door, unable to keep himself from touching any longer. “In other words, U.S. manufacturers continue to purchase from their suppliers in the U.S. Unlike jobs and factories exported to China, where the US supplier connection is severed as well.”

Brad stripped off his tee shirt and let it fall to the floor. He saw Nate take note and begin to protest, when he thought better of it. Next, Brad _finally _opened the fly of his own jeans.

“Unless a company is sitting right on the border to Mexico, it does not benefit from NAFTA.” Brad stepped out of his jeans and kicked them aside. He trailed his fingers lightly down Nate’s naked chest and was rewarded with a sharply indrawn breath.

Nate stepped in close and placed a wet, open-mouthed kiss on Brad’s neck. Brad’s cock surged at the feeling and he moaned. He slid his hands around the back of Nate’s neck to hold him close.

“NAFTA stems the tide of illegal immigration,” Nate whispered against Brad’s collarbone.

Brad threw back his head and laughed, both in surprise and at the ridiculousness of Nate’s words. “You did _not_ just say that, did you?”

Nate pressed his own hard cock against Brad’s hip as he spoke. “By increasing the number of Mexican jobs, thus increasing the standard of living, NAFTA decreases the number of illegal Mexican immigrants entering the U.S.”

“And to think, just moments ago I was thinking you were smart, as well as being mind-bendingly sexy.” Brad held Nate’s shoulders firmly. He slid his lips along Nate’s jaw line, nipping lightly when he reached the corner of Nate’s full mouth. “NAFTA has increased illegal immigration because the pact destroyed Mexico's small farmers by bringing in an influx of subsidized U.S. food imports.”

Brad was surprised by Nate pressing their mouths together in a hard, wet kiss. When he pulled back, they were both breathless. Brad watched Nate’s mouth move as he spoke, even as it took several seconds for Nate’s words to register.

“Can we be done arguing now so we can just fuck?”

“Stellar idea, sir,” Brad growled.

He was about to guide Nate to the bed when he felt himself pushed in that same direction.

“Then I trust I can count on you to keep your fucking mouth shut?” Nate asked, his usually sweet smile taking on a devilish twist.

Brad found himself shoved face down into the mattress. He turned his head slightly so he could watch Nate slide gracefully onto the bed behind him. “So you don’t want to hear me shout your name when I come?” The question was sardonic but they both knew it was quite likely to happen if Nate wound him up tight enough.

Nate answered by gripping Brad’s hips firmly and yanking them upward roughly. Brad struggled to his knees.

“Ass in the air and face in the mattress, Sergeant,” Nate barked and Brad’s hard cock bounced against his belly in response.

He didn’t have time to be embarrassed by the fact his ass was in the air. Nate gripped him with both hands, spread his cheeks and licked him from sac to spine. Brad hoped he swore like a butch Marine but something told him he’d mewled like a girl getting her pussy licked for the first time.

Nate licked him several times with broad, wet strokes of his tongue. The swipes grew shorter until Nate was circling Brad’s hole with the tip of his tongue. Brad flexed his hips mindlessly, letting his head hang down between his shoulders. Nate’s hands gripped his ass cheeks firmly and spread him wider, keeping him open for Nate to watch him and to tongue him.

Brad felt Nate’s thumbs pressing in just beside his hole and then he was being pulled open by those thumbs. Nate plunged his tongue into Brad’s body, licking deep. His tongue was warm and wet and his breath was hot in the crevice of Brad’s ass.

_Fuck_ but it felt good. It felt fan-fucking-tastic, but Brad wanted – needed – something … he needed _more_.

“Christ, Nate … fuck … Nate …” Brad ended his mindless litany with a guttural moan.

Nate’s answer was to keep his tongue in Brad’s ass and move one hand down between his thighs. Brad’s hands clenched the bedcovers and he suspired an oath as his cock was enveloped in Nate’s tight grip.

Brad fucked back onto Nate’s tongue and forward into his fist. His own breath was loud in his ears as he struggled for control. He didn’t want to come yet. He wanted to feel the slick slide of Nate’s cock in his ass first. He wanted to feel the hard press of Nate against his prostate as he climaxed. He wanted Nate inside of him to feel Brad’s body clench tight around him and hold onto him.

“You ready for me?” he heard Nate ask, voice low and rough as he pressed his lips to Brad’s ass cheek.

“Fuck yeah,” Brad replied, his voice rough and torn to his own ears.

Nate sat up abruptly and Brad felt the absence of contact acutely. Nate patted his hip, signaling his desire for Brad to turn onto his back. Brad lowered himself to the bed then turned over just in time to be greeted by the sight of Nate stretching over him to retrieve lube from the bedside table.

Brad ran his hands hungrily over Nate’s lean form, loving the feel of the swell of his firm, defined pecs. Then, Brad saw Nate’s cock; long, thick and hard. He shimmied down the bed until he was level with Nate’s hardon. Brad lifted his head and sucked Nate down.

He heard Nate suck his breath in through his teeth. “Fuuuuck,” Nate moaned.

Brad held Nate’s hips steady and worked him with his mouth. Spit gathered thickly in his mouth and instead of swallowing, Brad pushed the pool back toward Nate’s cock. He felt the warm liquid spill out past his lips and run down his own cheeks.

“So that’s how you want to play it, huh?” Nate gasped from above him. Brad felt the bed shift as Nate adjusted his own position.

Suddenly, Nate gripped Brad’s chin roughly with one hand. With his other, he cradled the back of Brad’s skull. Nate’s fingers on Brad’s face were almost bruising. Brad was held in place, unable to move his head, his mouth stretched wide around Nate’s cock.

“You wanna suck my cock? Then fucking suck it.” To an outsider, Nate’s tone would have sounded cruel and degrading. To Brad’s practiced ear, it sounded eager and appreciative. It made him want even more, to do this for Nate.

Brad relaxed his jaw and steadied his breathing as Nate began to fuck his mouth. Brad sought a way to anchor himself against the tumultuous emotions coursing through him. His hands latched onto Nate’s thighs and he held on for the ride.

“That’s it,” Nate encouraged. “Wrap your lips over your teeth and use a lot of tongue.”

Brad knew just how Nate liked it and he was already making the necessary adjustments to his technique. As Nate pulled back and his cock receded from Brad’s mouth, Brad sucked on him _hard_.

“Christ, yeah. I fucking love that. I love it when you do that,” Nate moaned breathlessly as his hips flexed just a little bit faster.

Brad searched his own head desperately for things he could do to Nate that would rip more of those sexy sounds from him. He pressed his tongue hard into the spongy tip of Nate’s dick and pushed it up against the roof of his mouth. He grazed the head lightly with his teeth.

Nate growled aggressively in response. “You fucker,” he breathed. His hand on Brad’s chin gripped more tightly, tilting Brad’s head up a little further, letting his dick slide just that much further down Brad’s throat.

It was almost too much. Almost.

Brad glanced up and saw that Nate was watching him closely, his features tight and tense but his expression admiring and affectionate. Brad held Nate’s gaze. He watched Nate watch him eagerly suck his dick. Nate’s hand on the back of Brad’s skull tightened. Nate’s green eyes already smoldered, but as Brad watched, they ignited.

“Okay, okay,” Nate said quickly, voiced tinged with desperation. Brad almost didn’t hear the softly uttered, “Fuck,” Nate murmured under his breath. “Gotta stop. I wanna fuck you.”

Brad relaxed and Nate carefully slid his cock from his mouth. Nate shifted and lowered himself to Brad’s body, settling between his legs. Brad gripped Nate’s hips with his thighs, running his hands up to the back of Nate’s skull. Brad found his mouth pressed tightly to Nate’s, pushing his tongue against Nate’s hungry, invading one.

Nate pulled back slightly and again, Brad felt bereft without the heat of Nate’s chest pressed to his own. He watched impatiently as Nate doused his fingers in lubricant.

Brad closed his eyes and Nate’s fingers circled his entrance. He settled back and waited for the breach.

“You’re already loose and relaxed for me, aren’t you?” Nate said in a gravelly voice. “I ate you wide open, didn’t I?”

“Fuck yeah, you did.” Brad couldn’t help his small smile at the blissful memory.

“Only need the lube for the glide,” Nate continued, almost teasingly, but not quite. “No need to stretch you this time.”

Brad supposed that Nate’s cock pushing into him was all the stretch he needed.

As if reading his thoughts, Nate positioned his erection at the entrance to Brad’s hole and began to push in. Brad’s hands scrabbled for something to hold onto as sensations and emotions overwhelmed him. That first slide of a cock into his body and past his clenching rings of muscle was always the most intense and the most exquisite. That it was Nate’s cock filling him up, Nate’s body joining itself to his, made Brad’s heart try to leap out of his chest.

“Always so fucking hot and tight,” Nate moaned when he’d slid all the way into Brad’s body, his hips meeting Brad’s ass and thighs.

Nate moved and Brad opened his eyes to watch. He found Nate watching _him_. They were pressed together from hip to chest. Nate had propped himself on his elbows so he hovered just above Brad. He fucked Brad slow but steady, his strokes strong and firm. He rolled his hips, then angled them upward, other times he just slammed himself deep into Brad’s body.

Brad watched Nate’s expression shift and change in response to his own reactions. Brad would shout, moan, grunt, sigh or bite his lip at the changing stimulation Nate subjected him to, and each time he was rewarded with a new and fascinating expression on Nate’s face.

The look Brad liked best was the one that meant Nate was thinking, calculating, and gauging what to do next so that he could tear new and interesting reactions from Brad. The focus and the intent, directed solely at him, stole Brad’s breath every time.

He felt Nate shift again and suddenly, Brad’s sensitized cock was enveloped in Nate’s elegant fingers. Brad felt his jaw go slack and his vision blurred around the edges. Nate must have liked what he saw on Brad’s face because he jacked him fast and hard, almost as though he were trying to keep him wearing that same expression. Nate twisted his wrist _just so, _running his thumb over the head of Brad’s cock. He smiled at Brad’s reaction, his entire face lighting up.

It turned Brad the fuck on, like almost nothing else, when Nate turned that superior intellect on him and seemed to try to figure him out. At the very least, Nate calculated how to wrest from Brad, the specific reactions he wanted.

Brad gave him just what he wanted. If it meant having Nate fuck him with such singular focus and intent; if it meant getting to watch Nate’s expressive features as they watched him from mere inches away, then Brad was going to let show everything he was feeling.

“Come for me, Brad,” Nate panted from above him. “I want to feel your cock pulse in my hand. Don’t hold back. Let me hear how good you feel.”

That goddamn brain of Nate’s and his goddamn ability to figure out which of Brad’s buttons to push. Nate said the perfect words at the perfect time and Brad’s entire body suddenly convulsed. He came hard, shouting his pleasure and his pain. He felt his hot come coat his own chest and he knew several ropes of it covered Nate’s still stroking fist. Brad clutched at Nate’s back, holding him close as he came and came and came some more.

Nate watched Brad the entire time. His face was suffused with pleasure and approval. When Brad first started to come, Nate made a sound that was both sympathetic and triumphant. He stroked Brad’s cock through it all. Nate buried his face in Brad’s neck and murmured, “That’s it. That’s it. Let it all go. Let me have it all.”

Brad was still riding high on the aftershocks of his blinding orgasm when Nate began to come. He held their bodies pressed together, feeling Nate’s breathing become harsh gasps against his throat.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck,” Nate chanted as his body rocked the bed, coming inside of and against Brad.

Hot come flooded Brad’s insides as Nate’s cock twitched and pulsed inside of him. It felt as though Nate was trying to crawl into him. It seemed Nate couldn’t get close enough to Brad. No amount of skin-to-skin contact was enough. Nate’s body tightened and shuddered as he clutched at Brad, all the while leaving his cock balls-deep in Brad’s ass.

Nate finally relaxed down onto Brad’s body. Brad relished he feel of Nate’s weight against him. He ran his hands over Nate’s back as they both came down, their breathing finally becoming slow and steady.

After long, comfortably quiet moments, Nate eased himself from Brad’s body and lay down next to him. Brad turned on his side and they lay there, simply looking at one another, for an interminable time.

“If I’d known NAFTA turned you on so much, I’d have said something stupid about it long before now.” Nate’s lips twitched in humor and it sparkled in his eyes.

Brad chuckled and realized it felt really great to close his eyes.

Just before he fell asleep, Brad heard Nate whisper, “Next time I’ll argue the relative merits of the European Union and a uniform currency.”

Brad’s final thought before sleep claimed his was that Nate could actually make that shit sound like a good idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd. All errors are my own.


End file.
